


Everyone Visits

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, POV Outsider, Rimming, mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the bathroom at The Burrow you see a bit of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beta and thank you very much mods!

You've heard the expression 'If these walls could talk...' With me it's not an expression: I really can talk. More importantly I see and hear too. What else would you expect in a magical house? 

Out of every room in the house I am used the most. This is exactly as you would expect for a bathroom right upstairs from the main floor. I've seen it all; some of it not so pretty, some of it not so bad, a lot of it boring as hell – I really don't need to see anyone ever again checking their hair – and some of it rather salacious. It is fascinating to see someone you saw conceived in the same room years later doing the same act that started them. Not the _same_ exact act, but you get the idea. 

I've seen no less than three pregnancies start in this room. The first two children were on purpose, the second two were quite by accident. No I didn't misspeak there; I did mean four babies total. 

Molly, my mistress, has always been unable to resist Arthur. Even I can see there is quite the spark between those two. Molly hates being pregnant, loathes every minute. I've seen her clammy pale face in the toilet enough times to know that. She'd clearly forgotten any misgivings she had regarding being pregnant on that sweaty summer afternoon she pulled Arthur in here. The boys – only three of them at that point – were out in the garden playing in the mud and water. It was the hottest day of the year and from my window I could see that Arthur had transfigured a lovely little fountain for the boys to play in. I could even see tender little baby Percy with his soggy pants laughing and splashing in a puddle. 

"Quick," Molly had hissed at Arthur as she locked the door behind them. 

"Molly, dear." Arthur was trying to protest though he was already pulling up her skirt. "I don't have my wand. You don't want to get pregnant?" 

"You've the only wand I care about," Molly said, pressing a firm hand to his trousers. "And what's another baby? Maybe it'll be a girl." 

I'm sure she ate her words when she found out it wasn't another baby but two babies and neither of them girls. I doubt she remembered them though. What she said was likely expunged from memory minutes later when she cried out in pleasure, head thrown back and legs wrapped tight around Arthur's waist. 

It has been some time since Molly and Arthur visited me for that reason. Not as young as they used to be, are they? I do hear and feel their headboard thump the wall adjoining me every now and again. Old but certainly not dead. 

There is plenty of youth around to keep my life interesting. They will be bursting from the rafters today as Molly and Arthur are having one of their famous Weasley family get togethers. I can't remember what it's for exactly. I can't read the calendar hanging between the toilet and the bathtub as well as I used to. I know it's summer, and everyone is here – must be someone's birthday, again. 

I feel a nervous sort of excitement at the prospect of who I will get to spend time here within these walls, within me. I'm like King's Cross – everyone ends up here eventually. It really is those times I live for. 

I do hope some of the girls don't come in here today. All they do is smoke with the window cracked open, spray that vile awful smelling sticky hair tonic everywhere, and apply lipstick. They also talk about Charlie, well Uncle Charlie to them. They're all keenly fascinated by him as generations of girls before them have been. Though their parents would probably burst an artery if they heard the way their daughters wonder about the size of their uncle's dick. To them he must be huge, well hung. I've seen Charlie's dick more times than I can count. It certainly isn't as big as the girls think it is. Don't get me wrong, it's lovely and wonderful but he isn't the biggest of the lot. Why should it matter if he is? I've also seen what he can do with it and you don't need to be the biggest cock on the block if you have talents like his. 

Those girls haven't a shot at ever finding that out though. Uncle Charlie has not so much as had a clandestine snog with a family member since the incident all those years ago. He's learned his lesson. That doesn't mean he doesn't still visit on occasion. That's usually at Christmas though. I suppose I won't be seeing him with his newest "friend", as he calls the ladies or more recently gentlemen, he brings with him. 

I am a little sad at this thought but then forget about it as I smell the group of girls approaching. I push myself in as far as I can, trying to make myself small and uninviting, but fortunately they all pass quickly by. I breathe a sigh of relief, expanding back as I hear their thumps on the stairs. They'll be using the bathroom upstairs when they need to. That foul, disgusting swamp. I don't know for sure it's that way, we've never met. But it is the bathroom that all the boys used growing up. I can imagine not even time or magic can ever repair that situation.

I check my door, making sure it is wide open, as I wait patiently for my first visitor. I can hear many of them downstairs and some as they filter into the back garden. It looks like rain but for now they are taking their chances with setting up tables outside. 

I hear voices calling up the stairs. "Don't worry. I'll get it," the man calls back. Harry, I am almost certain it's him. It can be hard to tell sometimes with James and Al both grown now. I hear a quick shuffle on the stairs, a couple steps and there he is, standing in the doorway, my Harry. He grips the frame with his hands as he pokes his head in looking around. 

I hold very still and do my best to brighten my rich pink peonies and green leaves, enticing Harry in. I am not as luminous as I was the day Molly picked out this paper for me. There's been so much spunk _scourgified_ off me that it tends to dull a person a bit. I am still clean and inviting though, especially for Harry. 

If he would only slide his hands from the door and touch me I would very pleased. I see his strong fingers so close and almost quiver at the thought of them on me. I remember when he used to lean against me, one hand pressed flat almost gripping me while the other worked furiously over his cock. This was before he, Ron, and that unfortunate bushy-haired girl disappeared. He would come up here to quickly relieve whatever tension he was holding onto. Harry was always thoughtful and had the decency not to come all over my walls. He used that sink for that. 

The poor sink. I really shouldn't complain about any stains cleaned off my lovely paper. She's had so many cleaning charms performed on her it's a wonder she hasn't vanished completely. Though I've never heard her complain about it. Probably enjoys it. Filthy pervert. 

"It's not here!" Harry calls downstairs. He pushes himself away from the door and moves on. I feel the air go out of me. I wish he would stay. It's likely he could be back. He'll sneak up here when the family becomes a bit much for him. He'll close the door sit on the edge of the sink – lucky bitch, Harry has such a lovely arse – or sometimes on the side of the tub and read a magazine or the paper that I am always well stocked with. Won't matter if the issue is weeks or even years old he'll still sit here and look through it. Enjoying his moment of peace. I love when he's in here alone in the quiet. The madness downstairs is miles away when he's in here with me. 

I am very quiet, rarely do I speak, and I'll just watch him. The way he rests his chin in his hand as he reads, or brushes his hair from his face and then back down over his lightening scar; it makes me ache with joy. A movement born of reflex in his youth that he still does it even though his hair is now grey at the temples. I love those grey hairs, each and every one of them. I hesitate to say they add character because Harry already has character in abundance. It is no wonder Ginny wanted him. 

I can feel myself blush remembering all the times Ginny would draw herself a bath and with the water running, touch herself and say Harry's name. I blush even deeper remembering how he cried out taking Ginny from behind in front of the mirror some years later. Nine months after that James had arrived. In between the occurrences, Ginny and Harry had managed to get married as well. I felt rather melancholy, watching Ginny walk down the corridor past me in a flowing white dress. I was happy for her but also was afraid I was losing something I had with Harry. Silly you might say – I'm just a room. My feelings are my feelings though and I won't apologize for them. 

My longing only vanished for good when James arrived. He was the sweetest, chubbiest baby – boy, had times changed. I adored when Harry would bring him in here and change his nappies on the floor. Giggling and squawking as Harry blew kisses on his pink soft tummy. It warmed my heart to see Harry so happy and I refused to be jealous over a girl who I had belonged to first. 

I didn't have to wait long for my next visitor. Albus came in alone closing the door behind him. He isn't here to do anything out of the ordinary. I politely avert my eyes. I've never really understood the appeal of that fetish, though Bill's French wife has been a fan of it from the very start. I can still hear her delight as Bill agreed to do it the first time. That was a show I never wanted to see again. That didn't stop them from doing it that entire summer she was here. I don't miss those days. 

Albus finishes up and moves to wash his hands. He's such a handsome boy, there's no guessing who his dad is. They're very different in personality though. Al's very much a lady's man. Obviously I believe there isn't a person alive who couldn't resist my Harry or not find him wonderful. Harry has always been unaware of his charms, which is part of what makes him wonderfully charming. Ironic, isn't it? Albus is fully aware of his abilities and how to use them. 

Albus hadn't brought that many girls to this room but it was enough to know there had to be many more. I see how he moves and talks around a woman. That boy really is something else. Didn't matter, young or older, Albus has a way with them. Even ones he ought to know better to stay away from. James did drag him in here once to tell him to watch out he was crossing a line. Albus was in no mood to be scolded by his older brother whom he had once worshipped. Not until James threatened to "tell Dad" did the argument end. I haven't heard anymore about it so I can only assume Albus is at least being discrete. If he needs me to help him with that he knows where I am. 

He washes his hands, checks his hair one last time in the mirror, naturally, before leaving. His fingers gently brushed against me as he reaches for the switch before walking out. Arthur had thought it was amazing when he learned you could wire a house. What he didn't consider was those sort of Muggle inventions don't work in a wizarding house like mine. He somehow managed with much cursing under his breath and waving his wand about to get lights to work in one room. Me. I loathe them. Especially when someone thoughtfully clicks them off as Albus does.

I let out a heavy sigh, nothing I could do about it. Someone would be along soon enough to right the situation. I pass the time looking out the window at the movements of the family coming and going from the garden. It looks like almost everyone is here. It must be something more than a birthday party. Though with the family, all get-togethers tend to be the same raucous affair again and again. 

Some signal must have gone off, because the thundering herd of girls passes me once again on their way downstairs. Time to eat. Seems a bit early, must be trying to beat the rain. Too late, a splatter of raindrops hits the window and suddenly the garden is a swirl of movement as the skies open up. As the window becomes covered with rain everyone becomes a blur as they scurry around. 

The door downstairs bangs open; I can hear stream of people run in. They're all being very loud as they settle inside. Despite the noise I hear the third step creak a bit, someone is coming upstairs and attempting to be quiet about it. I don't hear their steps in the corridor but I almost yelp with excitement as Teddy steps through my door. 

He's absolutely soaked, like a bucket had been turned over his head. His shirt is plastered across his chest, his trousers cling to his thighs as if they've had a shrinking charm put on them. He looks rather delicious like this. Having the illusion of nakedness adds a little bit of je ne sais quoi. I've seen him in various states of dress and undress enough times to know he always looks rather enticing. James agrees with me. I'm surprised he isn't – 

"Fancy meeting you here." It's James! And this time I can't help it – a squeak of joy escapes me. Both Teddy and James pause, looking around to see where the sound came from, but I hold very still and make myself quiet as possible. I don't want them to leave. And I certainly don't want a repeat of what happened last time they were here. 

Brushing James's words off, Teddy says, "I had to come dry myself off. I'm soaked." 

"You're not the only one," James says as he closes the door behind him. He is rather wet too – jeans so wet they're almost black and water droplets pepper his black hair – though not as soaked as Teddy. 

"Did you make it rain?" Teddy asks with an arched brow. He doesn't sound upset but he doesn't sound amused either. I hold my breath waiting to see how this will unfold.

"You flatter me. I'm good, not that good," James says, stepping closer to Teddy and trapping him between himself and the sink. "Only directed more of the rain towards you." 

"I see." 

"Love you in those trousers. I wanted to see if your arse looked even more delicious when it was wet." It really does! I want to scream at James and tell him how brilliant of a plan this is. Teddy doesn't look pleased though. 

James leans to the side looking at Teddy's arse in the mirror and says, "I didn't think it was possible but it does." Teddy's eyes narrow as he watches James watch him. I shrink in on myself. It feels like it's going all wrong. Again! Teddy grips the front of James's shirt, pulling him back in front of him, and leans in for a kiss. Yes!

Once I realized there would be a get together today, I had been hoping these two would show up. I shouldn't be surprised they have; they're almost regulars. As regular as it's possible for them to be. 

I was here the very first time this happened. James had walked in first. I was expecting he was here for a wank. I'd seen my fair share of teenage boys in the throws of constant arousal to recognize what was happening. His cheeks were already flushed and his eyes bright, he had been doing that a lot recently when he visited me. But then nothing happened for a few minutes, only James pacing around my small room. Then the door opened and Teddy walked in. Not much was said, that time, they kissed and soon Teddy was on his knees taking James in his mouth. 

When it was all over Teddy looked up at James, wiping come from the corner of his lips with his thumb, and said, "Merlin, Jamie. You aren't a virgin are you?" 

James smirked down at Teddy and said, "Not anymore."

I can't recall how many times I've seen them since. It never feels like enough. I feel about them like Molly used to feel about the romance novels she would read in here. Completely transported but holding still the entire time. 

Most couples I see in here are a one-off sort of situation. The ones who aren't are still different; they're not Teddy and James who I have both known forever. Maybe you think it's slightly sick having watched them grow up and now watching them do this. I've been around a long time, one learns to adapt to these changes. 

"I want your arse," James says, breathing heavily into Teddy's ear as Teddy's hands rove up his shirt, across his chest and down again. 

"In here?" Teddy says, looking around. 

"We've done everything else in here," James points out, and he's right. 

Blow jobs, hand jobs, frotting, anal sex; I've seen them do all of that within me. I've seen them do a hell of a lot more, but I haven't got time for details now. Teddy has turned around and James is reaching around in front of him, undoing his trousers. 

Teddy is still quite wet and James has to peal the clothing from him. He gets the trousers down to Teddy's ankles and drops to his knees. James grabs Teddy's arse between both hands and opens Teddy up before pressing his mouth to him. 

"Oh god," Teddy says, trying to stifle the cry as he falls forward his arse thrusting back further into James's mouth. James's fingers dig into Teddy's hips; he groans and starts eating Teddy with more vigour. 

Teddy grips the counter to hold himself up. He's grown completely hard rather fast. Not fast for how Teddy reacts to James though. Even when they were in here fighting I could tell Teddy had a lovely erection that he completely failed to use. More's the pity. 

I've almost worried myself ragged since their last visit. Their hands were all over each as usual but the feeling was completely different. They were arguing and I still haven't pieced together what it was all over. I keep seeing the image of Teddy's hands wrapped in James's collar, mouth on his neck whispering against his skin, as James stood solid as stone save for his hands in Teddy's hair.

"Please," Teddy has pleaded again and again. James would not be moved from what ever it was Teddy was trying so desperately to convince him of. I was not surprised one bit by this side of James. He adored Teddy for as long as I could remember, but for all the love he must feel he is as stubborn as they come, and I say that as someone who knows all the Potters. 

My heart shattered at the pain in James's face as he told Teddy "no" then left. 

They look as if they've gotten past whatever the argument was about putting my mind somewhat at ease. I've ridden out other disagreements between them. The only other major one was Teddy having some misgivings surrounding James's age. Once they were locked in here together I could tell the arguments sounded feeble even in Teddy's own ears. James always found a way. 

Now Teddy had a found a way. He spread his legs as far as they would go, but James pushed away from his arse and stood. 

"Ask me," James said pressing his chest to Teddy's back and a hand to Teddy's arse. 

"Ask?" Teddy said meeting James's eyes in the mirror. 

"You know what I mean. Don't act innocent." James pushed two fingers into Teddy's entrance with his words. Teddy's knees buckled and he groaned as James worked his fingers in and out of Teddy. 

"Fuck me," Teddy said quietly, eyes squeezed tight. 

"I'm sorry," James said with a wicked grin, removing his fingers from Teddy. "I didn't hear that." 

Teddy's eyes fly open and he spins to face James. "I said," Teddy growls, "fuck me, Jamie." 

"Please?" James said with a smirk that is insufferable but sexy for all that. 

"Please doesn't work with you," Teddy replies. "Do it. Now." 

Teddy kicks his soggy trousers away and James is quickly pulling his jeans open. In a heart beat James has Teddy pressed to the sink and is pushing his cock into him. 

"God, fuck," Teddy whimpers into James's shoulder in an attempt to be quiet. He holds on to James as he fucks him over and over. 

"Yes, god, yes," James says as he thrusts. I want to echo that sentiment then reach into the tank of the toilet where Ginny hides a pack of fags and smoke one as I watch them.

It's almost over quicker than it's started. No one ever visits me for a long, lovely shag. My lot in life not being a bedroom. 

The muscles of James's legs start to jump and strain, his arse clenching. "Fuck. I have to come," he says to Teddy. 

"Stroke me, don't stop," Teddy replies. 

"I can't...can't wait..." James says wrapping one hand around Teddy's cock and stroking it quickly. "Love you so much. God, fuck. Need to come. Can't stop when I'm with you." 

Teddy pulls James to him, holding him by the damp shoulders of his shirt with all his strength and replies, "Don't." 

James responds by thrusting hard and fast, biting his lip as his orgasm takes over him. Teddy buries his face in James's neck to muffle his cries as he comes. 

They hold each other, their heavy breaths echoing off me, and now I really need a fucking cigarette. 

"You can say yes," Teddy says quietly, breaking James and I from our reverie. I feel myself tremble in fear, those words sound like they are going back to before. 

James looks down at Teddy and replies, "It's not me who won't say yes."

"You've convinced me though," Teddy replies. 

Convinced him of what? I have no idea and may never know so I have to take pleasure at wonderfully tenacious James, because what I do know is Teddy has always been afraid to do what makes him happy. I can see the way Teddy looks at James and I know it is him who makes Teddy happiest of all. 

"I'm brilliant, really," James says as he steps away from Teddy and cleans them both up with a wave of his wand. 

"A rainstorm being part of your brilliance?" Teddy picks up his trousers, waving his wand at them to dry them. 

"Oi!" I rattled suddenly as someone banged on the door. 

"Go upstairs I'm in here," Teddy calls back, unperturbed and not even looking slightly panicked that he may be discovered in here James. This is new. 

"Who you with?" And I'm almost certain it’s George on the other side of the door. I can hear the amusement in his voice and the laughter as he moves along. 

James and Teddy look at each other smiling and rolling their eyes. 

"I'm going to go. I'm famished," James says and Teddy nods, head down inspecting his trousers. "Hey," James says, putting a hand on Teddy's hip before walking away. 

"Yeah?" Teddy says meeting his gaze. 

James leans in, kissing him deeply before pulling away and saying, "I'll save you a seat." 

Teddy doesn't say anything but his gaze follows James as he leaves and lingers on the closed door for a minute after, a Mona-Lisa-smile on his lips. 

He pulls on his dry trousers and turns to look himself in the mirror, smile still in place and remains there as he opens the door and walks out. 

As much as I want to follow him down the stairs and watch as he sits at a table with James, maybe their hands secretly holding each other underneath, I know I have to stay here waiting. The next person who needs me will be along shortly, I am sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/92401.html).


End file.
